One of the objectives of this project is to record the intracellular responsesof this project is to record the intracellular responses of taste bud cells of frog and necturus. We are particularly interested in how the antidromic activity in the afferent nerve terminal affects the response of the receptors to chemical stimulation. We also want to determine whether this antidromic activity can be initiated from adjacent and overlapping receptive fields. In addition, we are interested in the relationship between hyperpolarization of the receptor and initiation of nerve activity. A second objective is to study the stimulus-response relationships of single nerve fibers of necturus and to discover whether interactions occur between them. A third objective is to discover the anatomical basis for the gustatory-gastric reflex. The pathway seems to be multisynaptic and new histological methods will be used in an attempt to obtain the detail that is not currently available.